You're My Other Half
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: Everyone in this world has a soulmate. And how do they know? Well, exactly a week after someone is born, a picture of half-heart appears just above their heart. Each picture has a colour and a unique pathern, and there are only two people in the whole world that has the same picture: you, and your soulmate. Johnlock, hints of mystrade. COMPLETE!
1. The Meeting

**Hi everyone! My name is EspirituDelMar (EDM) and this is my first Sherlock fic, so please be gentle on me ^_^**

You're my other half

Everyone in this world has a companion, their "other half". A soul mate.

This is a fact known by humanity since their first days on Earth. And the prove was the picture of half of a heart that appears a week after someone is born, just above their real heart.

Each of these pictures, called "guidance" had a color and a unique patterns that only two people in the whole world owned: him/her and their soul mate.

A person never showed their guidance to anyone. That was like showing your own soul, something delicate and completely private. They only showed when they were sure he or she was their soul mate.

But discovering who your soul mate was wasn't easy. Most people died without finding their soul mate, or married with people who wasn't their real soul mate.

The discovering of requires you and him or her being in front of you, your eyes locked in the same room and at the same moment, with no one present. Just you and your soul mate.

If you were lucky and found your mate, your guidance would start to glow, and the half-heart picture will turn to a complete one. Then, and only then, you would feel complete, like if an emptiness you didn't know you had had been filled.

It was something you never forgot, a unique experience that would remain in your mind forever.

* * *

John Watson, at his 32 years, had finally got to the conclusion that he would never find his soul mate. Everyone around him had find his, even his alcoholic sister. But him? He had been trying to find his since he knew about what the picture in his chest meant. He had dated every woman possible, even tried luck at the army (where he got shot-damn his desperation) but nothing came up.

And now here he was, alone in London, living in an army pension, with a psychosomatic limb and needing that thrill, that rush of adrenaline he had grown so addicted to at the war. Pedestrian life wasn't for him.

"Watson? John Watson?"

He turned around and saw his old companion, Mike Stamford. He returned his greeting eagerly, glad to at last find a familiar face.

They chatted for a while about what John had lived in the war and Mike's doings. Then, when they talked about John's stance in London, John said:

"No one would want to share a flat with me"

Mike smirked.

"Funny, you're the second person to tell me that this day"

"Yes? And who was the first?" John asked, curious.

"I'll take you to him"

* * *

When Sherlock had gone to Lestrade's office, he had found him quite busy, in a horrible sense: he had been kissing someone. This wouldn't have disturbed him the sightless if it wasn't because he knew the person he was kissing.

It was his brother, Mycroft Holmes. AKA the British Government.

He had stormed out the Yard, doing his best to delete those unpleasant images from his brain.

Their situation was really clear: they were obviously soul mates. And they had discovered that just a few minutes before he had entered. If he had delayed only ten minutes... he shivered. THAT would have been a real trauma.

So he stormed to St. Bart's. He had to run some evidence for a case and take something he needed for an experiment. And also, being at the lab concentrating in something else would surely erase that...unpleasant situation.

It was there where he was when he heard footsteps outside coming in his direction. Ones were quick and lively, Mike Stamford surely, and the others were heavy. Sherlock could hear the person relaying more weight onto his right leg, so he had a limp in his left one. Interesting.

Then, the door opened and two people entered. One of them was Mike Stamford, as he already knew. The other one was a man in his thirties, two or three years older than him, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, this is different from my time" The stranger commented.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock said, stretching his arm towards him without looking from the microscope. When Mike gave him an excuse (which Sherlock predicted, obviously) the stranger took his own phone out.

"Here, use mine" he offered.

Sherlock looked at him, and when their eyes locked, something travelled between them. The feeling was strange, nothing neither of them had felt before.

"Thank you" Sherlock said, reacting and masking his confusion with ease. He took the phone and began texting.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" He asked, not looking away from the phone.

"Sorry, what?" John asked, shocked.

"I said Afghanistan or Iraq"

"Afghanistan, how could you know that?"

"I use to play the violin at late hours" Sherlock said, ignoring his question "I also spend days without talking, would that bother you?"

John blinked, confused.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Potential flat mates should know the worst of each other"

That left John in a shocked silence.

"Well, I have to go, I think I left my riding crop in the morgue. I'll wait for you to see the flat at 5:30 tomorrow afternoon"

And with that, Sherlock started to walk towards the door, only to be stopped by the authoritive voice of the army doctor.

"Wait" John said "We have just met and we're going to share a flat? We don't know anything about each other, I don't know the address, I don't even know your name"

"I know that you're an army doctor recently come from Afghanistan. You've got a brother that cares for you, but you don't want to go to him because of his alcoholic problems and that you're currently looking for a flat mate. I think that would do"

With that Sherlock turned around and went through the door. Then, he suddenly popped his head in and said:

"My name is Sherlock Holmes and the address in 221B Baker street. Afternoon!" He winked and left, leaving behind an stunned army doctor.

"Yes, he's always like that" Mike commented.

* * *

The next day, John went to see the flat. Even thought it was a total mess (was that a real skull?!) John loved it from the moment he entered.

He was about to comment on it when they locked eyes, feeling that bizarre connection again.

"There's another bedroom upstairs in case you would be needing two"

That sentence broke the moment and John turned to, saying that of course they'll be needing two. Sherlock smirked and turned to the door, where a man was entering in the same moment.

"Anything new?" Sherlock asked.

"Remember the man didn't left notes?" The man asked.

"Yes"

"This time did"

Something like a spark shone in Sherlock's eyes for the brief of the moments, and then he said that he would be following them with a serious voice.

When the man had left, Sherlock began to talk enthusiastically, giving a kiss and saying something about Christmas. Then, he strolled through the door, shouting John to make himself comfortable and not to wait for him.

John sat down on an armchair, and shouted at when she mentioned his leg, apologizing profusely afterwards.

"So you're an army doctor"

John turned around to find Sherlock leaning against the doorframe. They locked eyes and there was that spark again.

"Yes I am"

"Any good?"

"Very good"

"Seen lots of horrors I suppose"

"Yes I did. Enough for a lifetime"

"Want to see some more?"

Johns blood rushed with excitement. as he answered.

"Oh God yes"

**How did you find it? This was first meant to be a one-shot, but it got too long, so I added another chapter that will be posted soon.**

**Review please! XD**


	2. Just something to fill really

**Okay, I know this is short, but really I don't know how to make this longer; the conditions I gave to discover your soul mate gives me very little room to move… ironic how your own words can turn against you -_-v**

**So I decided to add another condition: you don't need to lock gazes only, but joining your left hands together, the ones nearer to where your heart is. That way I can prolong this a little longer… and maybe I could do a little Mystrade one-shot telling you how they discovered that they were soul mates. Will you like that? :)**

The case was finished. During the course of those days, John had marveled about his flat mate's intelligence (it was just incredible how he could deduce his whole life with a look), followed a cab through the streets of London (without having to use his cane!), had been kidnapped by Sherlock's archenemy (who turned out to be his brother), moved to Baker street and shot a cabbie to save Sherlock's life (that damnly brilliant bastard should have known better than to take that pill! He really was an idiot)

Yes, you may find all this crazy (especially the kidnapping and the shooting a cabbie part, though if you ask John about the last one he'll deny it vehemently), but while all this was happening, John had felt like if his life had a purpose again. Oh, how he had missed that rush of adrenaline he grew so accustomed, and addicted lately, in the army. He had never felt so alive since then. He needed that like a user needed his hit. And for the first time since he got shot, he had found the only person who gave it to him: Sherlock Holmes.

So, will John stay with him and never move out or find another flat mate?

The answer was pretty simple. Obvious, like Sherlock would say.

Oh God, yes.

* * *

Sherlock felt... happy. For the first time he was feeling an strange happiness which had nothing to do with The Work or the thrill of solving a case.

It was because, for the first time in his life, he had got someone who wouldn't leave him. At least, not immediately.

Sherlock was slightly impressed that the man known as John Watson had followed him without a single protest, even when he had left him in the crime scene (not that he cared about that, in fact he didn't understand why normal people found that annoying. He just knew that it had annoyed a lot the army doctor by doing that. And he still had done what Sherlock had asked once he got to the flat)

But then Sherlock had turned to be totally and fully surprised when John Watson didn't only turned down the money his brother had offered him to spy on him, but also had killed a man to "save" him (Yes, "save", because he was completely sure that he had took the right pill). It was the first time that someone had done something like that for him (and without being paid by his annoying brother), so he had felt...somewhat...thankful (something he wasn't accustomed to).

Yes, John Watson was an incredible man, someone who in the course of a few days had showed him that he couldn't deduce him completely. What at first seemed like plain, normal, boring man with sibling problems and an adrenaline addiction, only useful because of his medical knowledge (with him Sherlock wouldn't have problems with forensics anymore), turned out to be a very interesting puzzle, one he was having a hard time trying to figure out.

A week later, he gave up on the task. If he figured him out, John Watson will be one more boring person, and he would got bored of him soon, losing his first and only friend. And he would be alone again. He had thought that alone protected him, but John Watson had shown him that the pleasure of having someone to talk to, and that actually talked you back (that was the only defect of his skull), praising you for your deductions (the first one to do that, actually), was incredible.

So he came to a decision: John Watson would be the only puzzle he would never resolve. Ever.

**Well, I know this haven't got much in common with the soul mate's AU thing, but I think this works somehow. Any way, now that I have given the touching condition thing, I can extend the story a lot. So tell, me, would you like anything special to happen in the next chapter? I you do, please say so! I'm open to ideas :)**

**Please keep sending reviews! Reviews motivate me and give me the force to continue writing ^_^**

**By the way, NOTE TO JAWNLAWNK: Sorry to place this here, but a reviewer called Jawnlawnk (I think it's spelled like that) had asked me to be my beta, and I would like to tell them that I would absolutely love that :) So, as he/she doesn't have an account here, please contact me (anyone in fact-if you'd read my profile you'll know that I love doing cooperative fics with anyone, as well as making friends all over the world, so if you want a chat call me XD) in espiritudelmar34 "arroba" (you know, that "a" inside of something like a circle; ffn won't let me write it) gmail . com.**

**To make it clear: espiritudelmar34 "arroba" gmail . com**

**Take out the spaces and place that a inside of a circle where it puts "arroba" and you have it. Any doubts, PM me and I'll see how I do it ok? ^_^**

**And finally, I'd like to thank every one who had at least read it. I've found out that people from 25 COUNTRIES HAD READ THIS FIC! Incredible for me! So thanks to everyone! :)**


	3. The Bond

**Hi there! EDM's here for the last chapter of "You're My Other Half"! I hope you all enjoy it! ^.^**

It has been two months since John had moved with Sherlock, and he didn't regret his decision for a second. Being with him was… just incredible. Well, if we don't include the experiments on the kitchen table, the shoots to the wall, the different human parts on the fridge, the explosions that occurred now and then and the times when they had a row because Sherlock was behaving like a child or an insufferable bastard, that's it.

And then, there was that connection they felt whenever they locked eyes. It has increased with the time, and both were sure that they were soul mates, but they didn't do anything to prove it. Why?

John, because he was afraid. Sherlock had told him the first time they went to Angelo's that he didn't wanted a soul mate, and that he was married to his Work. So what if they were soul mates and Sherlock didn't want to feel… _attached_ to him? What if he told John, not to move out (because once you found your soul mate instinct made it difficult to live without them) but to not talk to him, or even worse, that he wouldn't be going to solve cases with him? Sherlock could spend the major part of the day out doing God knows what, and John would find himself unable to stop him. First, because Sherlock was an unstoppable force, and if he decided to do something nothing could stop him (stubborn bastard, John thought at least 15 times a day)

And second, because when soul mates were from the same sex, one of them was the dominant one, and the other couldn't defy his orders, and John supposed that if they were soul mates Sherlock would be the dominant one. How could he ever be the submissive one when the flamboyant detective couldn't bear to take orders from anyone?

In short, John was insecure and had no fucking idea what to do. Because he _wanted_ to be the detective's soul mate, God he wanted.

And what about Sherlock?

Well, he was also scared. But not for the same reasons, he wasn't afraid of losing John. He was afraid _of John_. John and the feelings he produced. Sherlock had been convinced that he didn't need a soul mate, that he could be fine without one. But now that John had appeared, instinct told him that he was his soul mate, and now he _wanted _a soul mate. Need it. No, scratch that: he _craved _to join his hand with John, to feel completed, to let him take care of him (because in Sherlock's logic John would be the dominant one, always looking out for him and nudging him to eat). That the intensity of those feelings, the urge of that _need_ was what scared Sherlock. Because once they joined hands, he would practically belong to John, meaning that the doctor could do anything he wanted with him. Anything.

Of course, Sherlock knew that John would never use that power to hurt him, but he was afraid of being that vulnerable anyway. Not that he didn't trust John, but…

Okay, he didn't have any excuses to why he was afraid. Maybe, if he looked in the hidden depths of his heart, was because he thought that no one would like him for a soul mate. He was bossy, selfish and a… a _freak._ Maybe in truth he was just insecure of himself, and how he would respond to being in a relationship with anyone, and with John mostly. Maybe he felt that he didn't deserve John, the kind, caring John, with his hideous jumpers, his stunning blue eyes and his gentle smiles. John, that called him amazing and genius, and _bloody brilliant bastard_. John, with his perfect tea and his addiction to jam. John, with his warmth that warmed Sherlock's heart.

Maybe he felt all that. But of course, they were only "maybes", nothing serious, he told himself. Nope, not the truth. Never.

Were them?

* * *

The sexual tension was unbearable.

That day Sherlock and John were at a crime scene, near the body. Normally, there was a slight tension between them, a sexual tension, that everyone at the room could notice.

But this? The ambient between them was so tense and just _so dense _that Lestrade and Donovan (Anderson didn't cared) thought that they could cut it with a knife.

"Why can't those fools notice that they're soul mates and _get on with it_?" Lestrade whispered "This isn't normally this bad"

"The freak and John are just fools" Sally sneered "For someone who presume to be a genius, the freak can't notice what is clear as a day"

Even though Lestrade didn't approve of how Sally had said that, he totally agreed with the meaning. And he noticed also Sally's concern for those two, concern that he shared. He considered John, and even Sherlock, to be his friends, and if things continued like that between those two… well, he wasn't sure of the consequences, but he was damn sure that they wouldn't be good.

"Hey, you two, can you just _stop _this?"

Sally's voice made him snap to reality, to see the sergeant glaring at the pair, and them to answer with a confused look (John) and a defiant glare (Sherlock)

Sensing that Sally had had enough and was about to talk with them, and fully intending to support, he ordered everyone out of the room.

"What are you talking about Sally?" Asked the doctor "And why have you made everyone leave?"

"Because this can't continue like this" Greg said firmly "You two and the sexual tension between you makes it difficult to work"

"Normally it's bearable, but today it's just _impossible_" Sally interrupted "And for a freak that prides himself to notice everything, you're jus a fail if you couldn't notice the fact that you two are _soul mates. _So please, just admit it and _get on with it already_"

If the situation wasn't so serious, Greg would have laughed about their blushes and dumbfounded looks.

"So, I'm sorry but you have to go home" Greg said "And I won't accept a "no" for answer Sherlock" He added, cutting Sherlock's protests "You two are coming with me to your flat, and won't get out until you bond"

"And how are you going to do that, _Detective Inspector_?" Sherlock asked, venom in his voice.

"I'll call guards to block the doors and watch the windows if I need it, and if that doesn't work I swear that I would make a call to your brother to ask for help, Sherlock, and I'm sure that you won't be able to fight against _that_. So" Greg said with a serious tone and cold face "Will you do it on your own, or are you going to make me take the measures I consider necessary?"

"We're not…"

"We'll do it on our own" John interjected, stopping Sherlock with a glare "Sherlock, Greg and Sally are right, we need to talk"

Sherlock pouted, but followed John without more protests. At least for the moment.

* * *

Back at the flat, they stood ankwardly at the living room, looking at anything but each other.

"Sherlock" John said, breaking the silence "I think we need to talk about what's happening between us"

"And what is exactly happening between us, John?"Sherlock asked.

"I-I, well..." John stuttered, then sighed "Don't play dumb Sherlock, it really doesn't suit you. You clearly know what I'm talking about"

Sherlock didn't answer. Instead, he took his voiling and began to inspect it.

"Look, if you want me to move out, just say it and I'll be out by the end of the week"

That got a reaction from the detective. He left the violing and walked until he was in front of John.

"Who had told you that I wanted you to move out?" He asked, his face and voice emotionless.

"You don't want a soul mate, but at the rate we're going we'll end either bonding or insane, and to avoid that one of us needs to move, Sherlock. You know that"

"So are you telling me that you don't want to bond with me?"Sherlock asked, hiding his hurt.

"What, no!" John said "You told me that you didn't want a soul mate, and I don't want to force you or drive you to the limit. If you don't want a bond I... I understand I'm not worth it, so say it and I'll move out by the end of this week"

Sherlock blinked, surprised. So he didn't thought that Sherlock wasn't worth of him, but that it was _him _who wasn't worth of Sherlock. That had left him without words.

John, taking the silence as a bad sign, excused himself to go to his room, feeling empty and broken, but before he could get to the stairs Shrlock grabbed his left arm with his left hand, making a wave of warmth to travel through both of them, making them gasp.

"I-I... John" Sherlock said "I don't want you to go. I have always thought that alone protected me, that I didn't need a soul mate, that I was fine in my own, but now I don't think like that. I am afraid... but I want to bond with you"

John gaped at him for a few seconds, the smiled gently. He understood those words had been hard for Sherlock. He despised the sentiment, and wasn't good to express his feelings. And he also understood his fear, because bonding with someone implied trusting him, depending on that person.

He understood everithing, and with his eyes he told Sherlock that it didn't matter if he was the dominant one or the submissive one, he would never hurt him, never leave his side. Sherlock smiled at him a with a slight nod told him that he had understood his message and that he trusted him.

Locking gazes, they smiled and moved to join hands when Sherlock stopped.

"Would you mind if we do this shirtless? I want to see the process" He hesitantly asked. John chuckled.

"Of course. You and your curiosity" He said.

Shirts were out in a moment, and they could see their identical guidances.

Then, finally, they joined hands.

And God, it felt wonderful.

A wave of warmth, stronger than the one before, travelled through their bodies, and their gidances started to glow, John's one in a golden light and Sherlock's one in a silver light. The shape of the half heart, even though they couldn't see now the pattern or the colour, changed to be one of a complete heart.

And when their lips got together, the light grew to make a bubble of light around them, a mix of gold and silver that grew and greww until it could blind to anyone who merely took a glance at it.

Then, the need of becoming one in body and soul became overwhelming, and clothes disappeared from their bodies. When they joined, the bubble grew even brighter, and when they came, the bubble exploded, adding to the extasy of the moment a wave of warmth that took them to Heaven for a few seconds that felt like hours.

Then, exhausted, they went to sleep.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, they saw that their guidances had took the shape of a complete heart, which was of a mix of gold and silver. But when they looked at each other, they let a gasp of surprised: the colour of one of their eyes had swapped. Now, both of them had a blue eye (John's) and a grey-green-blue one (Sherlock's)

"It seems that our bond isn't a normal one" Sherlock said. John chuckled.

"With you nothing it's normal, Sherlock, you should know that" And he pulled him into a deep kiss.

Sherlock chuckled as well and responded to the kiss, tongues battling for a few seconds until Sherlock submitted and let John take control, like last night.

"I thought you would be the dominant one" John whispered to him.

"I knew you would be the dominant, John, you're the one who always takes care of me"

John blinked, the sighed.

"How can you be so bloddy right even in this type of things?" He asked with a fond voice.

"The facts were there, John, I just observed. It's easy"

"Yeah, whatever" John mumbled "Want some breakfast?"

"No thank you, I have to go to the Yard" Sherlock said, streching like feline and getting up as well.

John frowned.

"Sherlock, you should eat something, you haven't eat for four days"

"Eating slows me, John, and you know it"

John sighed.

"Sherlock, go downstairs because you're goig to eat breakfast. _Now_."

Sherlock felt his body obeying him and pouted, but inside he was smiling. He knew that John would use his dominance to take care of him. That's why he was the dominant one, he supposed.

John, seeing that Sherlock had obeyed him, followed him to the kitchen and started to make some breakfast (toast and tea for both). Then they sat in silence and started to eat their breakfast, enjoying each other's company.

When Sherlock finished, he got up to get change and head off to the Yard, but before he could do anything John grabbed his arm and kissed him .

"I love you Sherlock" He said, smiling at him. Sherlock returned his smile.

"I love you too John"

Life, at last, was completed for both of them.

**Well, that's the end of you're my other half! How have you find it? Maybe it was a bit OOC, but I think it's sweet.**

**Well, please leave a review to tell me what do you think about it! And don't think this is my last Johnlock story: I have other stories in mind, and I'm working on them too, because I just love this pairing. And why?**

_**"Because Sherlock and John are meant to be together"**_

_**(Jejeje that looks really formal, don't you think? XD)**_

_**See you soon!**_

_**EDM**_


End file.
